


Songbird to Butterfly

by Eden_Potter_27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elliot/Ellie Potter is Harry Potter, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Lilly and James Potter are alive, Trans Harry Potter, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_Potter_27/pseuds/Eden_Potter_27
Summary: Today was a miserable day for Hogwarts, today was a day where a Songbird criedToday was a day when the Songbird’s tears filled the halls, today was a day where a Songbird cried
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 19





	Songbird to Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for BeeGee for helping with my other story letters

_Today was a miserable day for Hogwarts, today was a day where a Songbird cried_

_Today was a day when the Songbird’s tears filled the halls, today was a day where a Songbird cried_

* * *

The today of this story was back when ~~Elliott~~ Potter’s day we’re still so sad back when she was a he and back before he came to save ~~him~~ her.

* * *

_Today was a empty day for Hogwarts, today was a day where a Songbird slowly dies_

_Today is a day when the Songbird no longer sings her song, today was a day where a Songbird slowly dies_

* * *

~~he~~ knew ~~he~~ was supposed to be someone else ~~he~~ knew his life wasn’t what it was supposed to be so ~~he~~ prayed and ~~he~~ prayed and ~~he~~ hoped and ~~he~~ hoped and ~~he~~ tried to change the world around ~~him~~ , ~~he~~ tried to become Ellie.

* * *

_Today was a transformative day for Hogwarts, today was a day where a Songbird became a butterfly_

_Today is a day when the Songbird enters her chrysalis, today was a day where a Songbird became a butterfly_

* * *

Voldemort held Ellie close promising to never let go, to hold her through the toughest of winter’s and the warmest of summers to keep her safe from the evil of her family to protect her from her brother and anyone else who would ever harm her.

* * *

_Today was a happy day for Hogwarts, today was a day where butterfly flies with a snake_

_Today is a day when the butterfly finds love, today was a day where butterfly flies with a snake_

* * *

The End


End file.
